Towny
Towny This server uses a heavily modified and customized version of Towny. If you have played on a Towny server before than you will be somewhat famililar with our version, but you should use the information on this page to help you understand how Towny works on Paradise Adventure. Limits Town Banks Nation Benefits Nations gain additional Benefits over regular towns Arenas *Custom Spleef Arenas Costs/Ranks Town Nation Item-Use - What is it? Item use is the ability to use the following items: 259,325,326,327,351 Switch - What is it? Switch is the ability to use the following items: 23,25,54,61,62,64,69,70,71,72,77,96,84,93,94,107 Commands /Towny Commands /Plot Commands /Resident Commands (/res) /resident *- Shows a player their resident screen. *? - Shows /res commands available. *{resident} - Shows a player another player's resident screen. *delete {resident} - Admin command that deletes a resident from the towny data folder's files. *friend **add {resident} .. {resident} - Resident adds online player to their friends list. **add+ {resident} .. {resident} - Resident adds offline player to their friends list. **remove {resident} .. {resident} - Resident removes online player from their friends list. **remove+ {resident} .. {resident} - Resident removes offline player from their friends list. **clearlist - Removes all friends from a resident's friend list. *list - Lists residents in towny's data folder. *set **mode ***map - Turns on map which refreshes when moving across plot borders. ***townclaim - Turns on mode where /town claim is automatically used when moving across plot borders. ***spy - Admins can turn on chat-channel spying. ***reset - This turns off all modes that are active. **perm ***{on/off} - Edits the perm line on the resident screen. See here for details. ***{friend/ally/outsider} {on/off} ***{build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ***{friend/ally/outsider} {build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ***reset - This takes the perm line seen in the /resident screen and applies it to all plots personally owned by the player typing it. **tax - Shows taxes a player pays. /Town Commands */town **- Shows a player their town's town screen. **? - Shows /town commands available. **{town} - Shows a player another town's town screen. **here - Shows you the town screen of the town in which you stand. **leave - Leaves a town. **list - Lists towns. **online - Shows players in your town which are online. **new ***{townname} - Creates new town. ***{townname} {mayor} - Admin command to create town. **add {resident} .. {resident} - Mayor command to add residents to your town. **kick {resident} .. {resident} - Mayor command to remove residents from your town. **assistant ***add {resident} .. {resident} - Mayor command to add assistants to your town. ***remove {resident} .. {resident} - Mayor command to remove assistants from your town. **spawn - Teleports you to your town's spawn. **spawn {town} - Teleports you to another town's spawn. **claim - Mayor command to claim the townblock in which you stand for your town. ***outpost - Claims an outpost for your town. ***{# (radius around current position)} - Claims an area of townblocks around you for your town. ***auto - Claims as many townblocks around you as is possible given money in townbank and available townblocks. **unclaim - Mayor command to unclaim the townblock in which you stand. ***all - Mayor command to unclaim all townblocks. ***{# (radius around current position)} - Command to unclaim an area of townblocks around you. **withdraw {$} - Removes money from town bank. **deposit {$} - Adds money from player to the town bank. **buy ***bonus {amount} - Buys available bonus townblocks. **delete {town name} - Admin/Mayor command to delete a town from towny's data folder's files. **outpost ***{# (where # equals the corresponding outpost's number)} - Teleports to an outpost. **set ***board {message} - Sets message seen by residents upon logging in. ***mayor {resident} - Mayor command to give mayor status to another resident. ***homeblock - Sets the homeblock of your town. ***spawn - Sets the town spawn, must be done inside the homeblock. ***name {name} - Change your town's name. ***outpost - Sets a townblock as an outpost. ***perm ****{on/off} - Edits the perm line on the town screen. See here for details. ****{resident/ally/outsider} {on/off} ****{build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ****{resident/ally/outsider} {build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} ****reset - This takes the perm line seen in the /town screen and applies it to all plots owned by the town. ***tag {upto4character} - Sets the town's tag, which is sometimes used on that chat line. ****clear - Clears the tag set for the town. ***taxes {$} - Sets taxes collected from each resident daily. Also sets percentage if taxpercent is toggled on. ***plottax {$} - Set taxes collected from each resident daily, per plot that they own. ***plotprice {$} - Sets default cost of plot for the town. ***shopprice {$} - Sets default cost of a shopplot for the town. ***shoptax {$} - Set taxes collected from each resident daily, per shopplot that they own. ***embassyprice {$} - Sets default cost of a embassy plot for the town. ***embassytax {$} - Set taxes collected from each resident daily, per embassy plot that they own. **toggle ***explosion - Turn on/off explosions in town. ***fire - Turn on/off firespread in town. ***mobs - Turn on/off hostile mobspawning in town. ***public - Turn on/off public /town spawning and the co-ordinates of the town's homeblock in the /town screen. ***pvp - Turn on/off pvp in town. ***taxpercent - Turn on/off taxing by percent/flatrate. ***open - Turn on/off public joining to your town. **join {townname} - Command to join a town that doesn't require invites. /Nation Commands /nation *- Shows a player their nation's nation screen. *? - Shows /nation commands. *list - Lists nations. *online - Shows players in your nation which are online. *{nation} - Shows a player the /nation screen of another nation. *leave - Mayor command to leave the nation they are a part of. *withdraw {$} - King command to remove money from the nation bank. *deposit {$} - King command to add money to the nation bank. *new **{nationname} - Mayor command to create a nation. **{nationname} {capitaltown} - Admin command to create a new nation, set capitol. *assistant **add {resident} .. {resident} - King command to add assistants to your nation. **remove {resident} .. {resident} - King command to remove assistants from your nation. *add {town} .. {town} - Invites/Adds a town to your nation. *kick {town} .. {town} - Removes a town from your nation. *delete {nation} - Deletes your nation. *ally **add {nation} .. {nation} - Add a nation to your nation's ally list. **remove {nation} .. {nation} - Removes a nation from your nation's ally list. *enemy **add {nation} .. {nation} - Add a nation to your nation's enemy list. **remove {nation} .. {nation} - Removes a nation from your nation's enemy list. *set **king {resident} - King command to change the king of the nation. **captial {town} - Sets the capitol and king of the nation. **taxes {$} - Sets nationtax applied to the towns within the nation. **name {name} - Sets the nation's name. **title {name} {titlegoeshere} - King command to add a Title to a member of the nation. **surname {name} {surnamegoeshere} - King command to add a Suffix to a member of the nation. **tag {upto4character} - Sets the nation's tag, which is sometimes used on that chat line. ***clear - Clears the tag set for the nation. *toggle **neutral - Sets whether your nation will pay daily to be neutral during towny war. Wilderness FAQ/Q&A Residents (non-mayors and assistants) Q: How many towns may I be a resident of? ''' *one and only one '''Q: How do I join a town? *There are two types of enrollment. Open and Closed. Most towns are Closed enrollment and require a mayor or assistant of a town to invite you. Open towns can be joined with the command /town join Q: How do I leave a town? */town leave Q: What happens if taxes are not paid? *The result is as follows: **Resident can't pay Town tax: kicked from the town **Resident can't pay Plot tax: resident loses his plot Q: Who pays taxes? *Town taxes are paid by residents who are NOT the mayor or assistants. Plot taxes are paid by the owner of the plot. Q: How much in taxes am I paying? *Use the command /resident tax Q: How do I pay taxes? *Taxes are automatically withdrawn from your balance. Type /bal to see what your balance is. Q: How do I earn $? *Earning $ Q: How do I get to X town? *There is a town based travel system. Use the command /town spawn to return to your town, or /town spawn to travel to a different town. NOTE: some towns are not publicly available to all players. Q: How much does it cost to use the town travel system? *Here is the cost breakdown: Town Travel Q: I want X person to help/live with me. How do I do this? *There is a friend system to allow you to work together with people. To add someone to your friends list use the command /resident friend add Q: People on my friends list can't do X. *You need to set your friends permissions. This is done as a whole and not by the individual. The command is /resident set perm friend *NOTE: If you claimed a plot then changed your friend permissions it does not update for all pre-existing plots. Make sure to set your friends perms before claiming plots. If you alredy claimed a plot and your friends perms did update use /report as we may need to have an admin unclaim the plot for you to reclaim STAFF (Kings, Mayors & Assistants) Q: As a Mayor/Assistant how do I invite a player to our town? */town add || The player will get an invite message instructing them to type /accept or /deny Q: I claimed a new chunk with /town claim but it says it is locked. What do I do? *Give it 30-60 seconds to process. Usually it is done within seconds, but it could be delayed. If after 60 seconds the plot is still locked then use /plot unclaim and then count to 10 and do /plot claim. If 60 seconds later it is still locked use /report while standing inside of the locked plot. Q: I am the Mayor and only resident of my town. How do I leave it? *Make sure you move all of the items you wish to retain to another location and then use /report to request that we delete your town. You can not retrieve the bank $ and must be the only resident. If there are other residents then please select someone and promote them to mayor. Q: What happens to a town that is deleted? *The town bank and protection will be instantly removed. Over time the land the town occupied will slowly revert to the state it was in before the town was founded. NOTE: area's not protected by a town can be regenerated and replaced by the server at any time. Q: I just founded a town. What do I do next? ''' *Follow the "New Town Checklist" found below '''Q: What are the benefits of having more residents? *several benefits. For starters you can tax your residents and the town will receive income so that it can more easily pay it's upkeep cost. You can also expand your town by 8 more chunks for every resident. *NOTE: more residents also means you pay more upkeep. Make sure your resident and plot type taxes are setup properly. Q: What is a chunk? *chunks are 16x16 block sections of the map. Minecraft, by default, is made up of these 16x16 block sections. We are simply leveraging this system to make it easier to section off the map for town use. Q: Can I make a plot smaller than 16x16 blocks? *No, this has been configured and is now hard coded into the system. Changing it could cause massive issues. Q: What happens if taxes or upkeep are not paid? *The result is as follows: **Town/Nation can't pay Upkeep cost: town/nation is deleted **Town can't pay Nation taxes: kicked from the nation Q: Why is there upkeep cost? *So the server is self regulating. Without the upkeep cost the towns would exist forever even if the owners and residents have long since abandoned the town. This way the land is reverted to the way it was and new players can claim the land for their own town. Q: How do I see how much UpKeep the town is paying? *Use the command /town. The UpKeep cost is listed. Q: A resident quit the server, what do I do? *'''Nothing. The system will automatically purge them from your town after 60 days of inactivity. '''See the Server rules: http://mcpa.wikia.com/wiki/Rules#.5B8.5D_Mayors_.26_Assistant_Guidelines New Town Checklist 1. Starting a Town Simply stand at your desired location and type /town new . This will do the following: 1) It creates a new town called . 2) It creates the town's spawn location (aka town home) 3) It uses up 1 town chunk 4) It takes the cost of founding the town from the players balance. 5) It automatically makes the founder the mayor of the town 2. Give the town funds to pay for upkeep After you establish the town you need to provide it with money or it will just fail to pay the upkeep and you will lose the town. Adding money to the account can be done by any resident, or through taxes. Since you have no residents or taxes setup, yet, you need to give the town a little money. The command is /town deposit <$> EXAMPLE: /town deposit 1000 This will give the town 1000$ from your own balance. NOTE: NO ONE CAN WITHDRAW MONEY FROM A TOWN BANK. NOT EVEN THE ADMINS! 3. Setting permissions Before you do anything else you want to set up town permissions. There are 3 levels of permission that you can set: Resident, Ally, Outsider Resident: These are the residents that you invite to your town. Ally: As in your allies. Allies are friendly towns. A good example of where you might want to use an alliance is if you have a friend who owns their own private town. However, you want to provide them special access to your land so they can help you work on your town. Outsider: These is everyone else who is not a resident or an ally. You can quickly set your town perms for these groups with the following command: /town set perm EXAMPLE: /town set perm outsider off If you use the above command you will prevent 4 types of actions: build/destroy/switch/itemuse Build: The ability to place blocks Destroy: The ability to remove blocks Switch: The ability to use doors, levers, plates, buttons, trapdoors, noteblocks, jukeboxes, repeaters, dispensers, and gates Itemuse: The ability to use water buckets, lava buckets, lighters, and bonemeal You may want to provide resident, ally, or outsider (level) with access to 1 or more of these action types. To do this you will use this command: /town set perm EXAMPLE: /town set perm outsider switch on It is recommended that you first set the level to off then turn on specific actions. NOTE: mayors and assistants have special powers in a town. They are allowed to perform any action within the town. The major difference between a mayor and an assistant is that a mayor can kick out assistants, but assistants can NOT kick out the mayor. 4. Setting Taxes After you have your perms established you want to set taxes. There are 2 main types of taxes. Residency tax and plot tax. Residency tax is paid by every resident even if they don't own any land in the town. Plot tax is only paid for by the owners of plots. NOTE: the recommended taxing system is to have 10$ town tax (/town set taxes 10), and then a separate plot tax. Town tax: /town set taxes $$$ EXAMPLE: /town set taxes 5 This will deduct 5$ from every resident for every server day. (NOT REAL DAYS) Plot Tax: There are actually 3 types of plots: regular, shop, and embassy and they can be taxed separately. /town set plottax <$> /town set shoptax <$> /town set embassytax <$> These work the same as resident tax except they are paid by the owners of the plots. NOTE: if you set resident tax and plot tax then they will pay for both. plot taxes do NOT count toward town resident tax. Also, if a player owns several plots they will be taxed per plot and at the rate of each plot type. 5. Claiming land (chunks) To expand your area you need to claim it for the town. Go to the chunk you want to claim and use the command: /town claim NOTE: you can only claim land this way if it is attached to your existing town land. Each chunk you claim will cost you $$ from the town bank and will use up 1 available chunk from the town. Remember you can claim 8 chunks per resident If you want to claim a piece of land that is not attached to your town you will use this command: /town claim outpost NOTE: outpost cost significantly more to claim the 1st piece of land, but land attached to the outpost are charged at the normal rate. Bonus Chunks: Some towns were given bonus chunks. If one of these towns are deleted or lost those chunks are lost as well. 6. Creating plots and putting them up for sale Plots are only purchasable by residents, and to create a plot the town must first claim the land. The price and type of the plot is set by the mayor/assistants. There are 5 types of plots: normal (default), shop, embassy, and arena I would recommend that new mayors stick with the default plot types at first. To create a default plot type the command is: /plot fs <$> (fs stands for forsale) If you want to remove a plot the command is: /plot nfs $$ (nfs stands for notforsale)